worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūji Miwa
This page is about the character. For other uses, see Shūji Miwa (disambiguation). }} |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Miwa Shūji |kanji = 三輪 秀次 |gender = Male |Birthdate = October 2 |Constellation = Luna Falcata |Blood Type = A |Age = 17 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye = Sienna |Skin = Fair |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Rank = A |Team = Miwa Unit |Team Rank = A-rank #07 |Former Team = Azuma Unit |Position = Team Leader All-Rounder |Occupation = Border Combatant |Teammates = Yōsuke Yoneya Shōhei Kodera Tōru Narasaka Ren Tsukimi (Operator) |Former Teammates = Haruaki Azuma (Leader) Masataka Ninomiya Nozomi Kako |Relatives = Older sister (deceased) |Main = Kogetsu Shield Bagworm Fūjin (Temporary) |Subs = Asteroid (Handgun) Viper (Handgun) Shield Lead Bullet (Custom) |Type = White Black (Temporary) |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 2 |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} |Miwa Shūji}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. He is the close-range All-Rounder and leader of Miwa Unit, he is also one of the eleven candidates for Yūichi Jin's Fūjin. Due to his actions, he is a minor antagonist. Appearance Anime= |-| Manga= Shūji has neck length black hair and sienna brown eyes. When he is not in Trigger mode, Shūji has been seen wearing a gakuran high school uniform along with a red scarf (during winter). Like the rest of his unit, when in Trigger mode, he wears an all-black suit. Over it, he wears a grey flak jacket with neck and shoulder protection, and grey padded gloves which go until the middle of his forearm. He also wears grey boots with zip fasteners in the front. Personality Miwa is the quiet type; he doesn't talk much and always has a serious expression on his face. Following the death of his sister, he developed an uncompromising hatred for Neighbors, and demonstrates an aggressive, even violent behavior when they are concerned. When Yūma admitted to being a Neighbor, Miwa shot him without hesitation (although the attack would not have killed an individual in a flesh and blood body, only caused them to faint). He hates Tamakoma, especially Jin, due to their Neighbor-friendly views, and he considers them traitors to Border's cause. After Yūma was accepted in Border, he fell into a short depression due to no longer being able to understand whether his hatred is justified or not. Relationships Miwa Unit Yōsuke Yoneya Miwa respects Yoneya as a comrade, but is annoyed by his careless and playful attitude, as he doesn't take his job seriously. Tōru Narasaka Shōhei Kodera Ren Tsukimi Others Yūichi Jin Miwa has a deep dislike for Jin due to his easygoing and cocky nature, and believed that Jin thinks too lightly of Neighbors , until learning about the latter's past from Arashiyama. He seems to be warming up to Jin; however, as he accepts to work with him during Galopoula's invasion. Osamu Mikumo Miwa was at first untrustful of Osamu, theorizing that we was hiding a Neighbor (which turned out to be true) and stalking him in order to prove his theory. Miwa still dislikes Osamu, apparently because Osamu reminds him of himself. Yūma Kuga Miwa despises Yūma due to the fact that he is a Neighbor. He refused Yūma's offer to find out what country the Trion Warrior who killed his sister came from. Old Team Haruaki Azuma Azuma was Miwa's former captain, and they have a good relationship, akin to a father and his son. Nozomi Kako They used to be teammates. He seems to be annoyed of her playful and carefree nature, as when she tells him she wants to play with him like Yoneya is doing with Inukai, he bluntly tells her to play with Yoneya instead. Masataka Ninomiya Kei Tachikawa Miwa dislikes Tachikawa because of his assertive and easygoing nature, similar to Jin's. Quotes * (To Yōsuke Yoneya) "Don't be so negligent when going to battle. Neighbors are enemies of the human race" * (To Jun Arashiyama) "So are you protecting a Neighbor just for that reason? Even so, eliminating the Neighbor is Border's duty!!" * (To Osamu Mikumo) "I don't care. Stop depending on others." * (To Hairein) "Shut up, neighbor. All you need to know... Is I'm going to kill you." Trivia *"Shūji" is written with 秀 ("flowering, luxuriant, refined, elegant, graceful") and "次" ("second, order, sequence, next"). literally means "three wheels". *According to the Volume 2, Miwa likes: **His sister. **Eliminating Neighbors. * His winter school uniform, including the scarf, looks similar to Yukimaru Ichijō's from Room 303. * He calls Replica "Beanspeck". * His gun trigger's model resembles a SIG Sauer P229R. References Navigation Category:Shūji Miwa Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Border Category:Miwa Unit Category:All-Rounder Category:Characters with A-type blood Category:A-rank Category:Kogetsu Users Category:Team Leader Category:Characters born in October Category:Border Combatants Category:Alive Category:Kido Faction